Dreams
by CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega
Summary: did you know you can die in your dreams? warning: yaoi later on. hieiyusuke i'll fix spelling & grammar later.
1. Chapter 1

:appears in a shower of fire sparks: hey people. this fic idea hit me upside the head when my grandma bought a dictionary about dreams. and it wouldn't go away, so here you have it folks. enjoy.

diclaimer: don't own the characters, I just borrowed them for fun.

Dreams

His breathing was turning erratic as he haphazardly ran through the shadows. Wide chocolate brown eyes glanced around wildly looking for an escape. Any kind of escape would do at this point, whether it was escaping through death or actually escaping with his life still intact he didn't quite seem to care.

A gasp slid past his lips as he tripped over something and tumbled head over heels. It was a few seconds before he was able to stop himself, but by that time he was more than just a little disoriented. Climbing to his feet he struggled to get a hold of himself, although by that time it was too late. A shudder swept through his body when the sound of malicious laughter hit his ears.

The air was swept from his lungs as he was suddenly tackled and pinned to the ground. Blinking rapidly, wide chocolate brown eyes tried to identify his assailant but saw nothing but shadows. Choking for air he vaguely registered a set of hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Clawing at them he desperately tried to struggle against his captor. Tried to scream for help, hell he even tried to draw some desperately needed oxygen into his lungs. But the hands held strong as his struggling began to slowly cease. His vision was becoming hazy and the edges were tinged black. He could no longer draw oxygen into his lungs as he was being strangled to death.

Yuusuke Urameshi jerked awake in his bed covered in a cold sweat as he choked, gasping for air. Sitting up in bed he gulped in huge amounts of air as if it where going out of style and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Closing his eyes Yuusuke tried to clam his racing heartbeat all the while murmuring to himself. "It was just a dream… It was just a dream…"

chibi cloey::holds up a sign: chapter one showing up soon…. r/r please.


	2. Chapter 2

:falls through a hole in the ceiling and lands in a heap: ouch… I need to get that fixed. :stands up looking slightly annoyed: a/w here's more to the Dream story that I got started on. oh and I guess I forgot to mention in chapter one that this is going to be a yaoi later on. a hiei/yusuke to be exact. so if you don't like that, tough shit. go somewhere else then. I'm a avid yaoi writer nowadays. a/w moving on then… here's the fic. :bows and grabs chibi cloey, leaves the room:

Disclaimer:scribbled all over the wall: dOn't OWn. bORroweD…

Dream II

In the morning Yusuke groggily stumbled into the bathroom and stared at the mirror with sleep hazed eyes. Chocolate brown eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed something was off. Blinking in surprise his hand flew to his neck as he took note of a black n' blue bruise that ran around his neck. The bruise mark closely resembled a set of hands. The Spirit Detective's eyes took on a slightly wild look as he tried to figure out where he could've gotten the mark. Koenma hadn't sent him on any cases as of lately, and he hadn't been involved in any street fights recently either. And the bruise marring his pale mocha skin was indeed recent.

Yusuke's chocolate eyes widened as he remembered his dream from that night. He'd been running from something, someone or whatever and in the end he was being strangled to death. Then he'd woken up. Hadn't someone once said that you could die in your dreams? But that was impossible... Wasn't it? A shiver ran down his spine as the Spirit Detective absent-mindedly ran his fingers over the injury. Unfocused chocolate orbs gazed at the mirror as he whispered to himself. "What the hell…"

With wide eyes and a hand held lightly against his neck he stumbled into his room. Running his free hand through his hair, Yusuke nervously chewed on his bottom lip trying to decide what to do. Glancing at the full length mirror in his room he decided first and foremost to forgo his usual white t-shirt. Looking through his closet the Spirit Detective finally decided on an emerald green turtleneck. Okay sure it was bound to attract some attention from his friend but damn it all he was entitled to wear whatever the hell he wanted. Slipping it over his head Yusuke decided against telling his friends what was going on. There wasn't any reason to worry them especially over something like this. It was anything that the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi couldn't handle. At least he hoped not.

bwhahahaha! I left it at a somewhat cliff hanger. :maniac grin: I'm tryin to be semi-evil here people. :appears to be thinking: although I have enough people out for my blood right now, I don't think I should be adding anymore… :shrugs: oh well… tell next time my beloved fans. r&r please :winks and disappears:


End file.
